GoAnimate: The Movie 2
Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City '' (formerly known as ''Mr. Keebler's Revenge or and simply referred to Go!Animate 2 and Go!Animate The Movie 2) is a cancelled American animated science-fiction/action comedy movie and the former upcoming sequel to the 2013 film Go!Animate The Movie that was planned to be released in Summer 2015. According to the screenplay, it was originally titled Go!Animate 2: Mr. Keebler's Revenge, but was retitled Go!Animate The Movie 2 (or just Go!Animate 2 for short). The film was cancelled in 2016 due to the first film's disastrous failure, and HTML5 phasing out the Non-Business Themes on Go!Animate. Plot Mr. Keebler is back for revenge, who is now known as Epic Keebler. He's in search of the final object of a powerful Triton. The awesome powerful Triton makes any evil plan he controls with it that magically comes true, which happens to be the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film). When the entire city of New Jersey is put into danger, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles inside the alternate live-action universe. In order to get back the toy and save their city in the 'Go!Animate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Triton and transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The Ani-Mate Masters'. Cast * Eric as Himself and Eric 1 * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter #1 * Caleb Elbourn as Himself, Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi * Joey as Victor and Tom * Neil Crone as Mr. Keebler * Kate as Jennifer * David as Jack (Jackashay) and Stickguy #1 * Zack as Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 * Simon as News Reporter #2 * Paul as Gary Johnson * Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Salli as Herself and Protester Girl * Dave as Simon * Lawrence as Stickcop and Sydney Cub * Charlie (Young Guy) as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter * Diesel as Himself and Eric's tired voice * Stephen as Steven * Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy Additional Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice * Professor as Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Barney the Dinosaur and Toon-sty * Princess as Stickgirl #1 * Callie as Catherina * Wise Guy as Rick Perry * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Microsoft Sam as Lucas Guy and Fat Stickguy * Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy and Stickcop #3 * Adam Katz as Himself, Nickel, Baseball and Apple * Sam Katz as Taco * Mark Katz as MePhone4 * Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 * Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 * Kasie Chapman as Soap and Stickgirl #2 * Hailey Chapman as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 * Julie as Kayla, Stickgirl #4, Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice * Audel LaRoque as Stickguy #4 Production Despite the huge disaster of Go!Animate: The Movie a sequel was announced and was planned to be released the next 2 years by Brian Sharp. Caleb Elbourn worked on the animation, but it was too hard for him to create the sequences for the film. Then he wrote the screenplay which was too difficult for him to make. On April 24, 2014, Cayby J temporarily stopped work on the film. He said that this is because the movie was difficult to make and that it was difficult to make the screenplay. Despite going through several re-release dates, and a poster for the film advertising it to be released in the fall of 2015, Cayby J eventually said on YouTube that the sequel was cancelled on August 5th 2016. The reason was because of the first movie's infamous failure and HTML5 getting rid of the Non-Business Themes on Go!Animate, as it could not support those themes. The production of the movie was immediately shuted down. Category:Movies Category:Cayby J Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Unreleased Category:Sequel Category:2017 films Category:Cancelled Movies